Louder Than Words
by SoICanSeeTheFullStory
Summary: Megami Church is an angel who is sent to Earth to help defend humanity against the Titans. She never ages, her wounds regenerate, and she can fly. Perfect soldier matterial, right? No. I HAVE TO WRITE AND UPLOAD CHAPTERS OF MY TABLET SO DON'T GET TOO ANGRY WITH LACKOF CHAPTERS!


"Megami..." a loud voice spoke to me as I was sitting on a cloud. "Y-yes, Father? " I stood up to listen. "You are to go down onto Earth and live among the living and aid them in their troubles. " Father instructed, opening a hole to Earth behind me. I nodded a strong and loyal nod, moving to the edge of the hole. My wings slowly ripped out from my backside and my halo appeared above my head. I let myself fall into the hole.

I readjusted my position to hovor above the small, prosperous town of Shingashina. I haven't been to Earth in over a hundred years so I was shocked to see huge walls surrounding a large portion of the land. On the outside of the walls were monstrous, humanoid beings much taller than humans. Curious, I flew to the top of one wall and dropped onto it. My wings and halo disappeared with contact to the cement. I leaned over the wall on my knees are starred into the town, watching a string of men and women walk through the center of town.

My wings and halo reappeared as I glided down onto the roof of a building to get a better view. The men and woman were wounded to an extreme, limbs missing, bloodied, or just traumatized. I climbed down the wall and stepped closer to the crowd.

I saw a few town folk watch me cautiously. I was still wearing angel attire, a long white gown that ended just at my knees. I paid no attention and only walked through the crowd.

I heard shouting and then a woman crying. She was holding an arm, it having been deattached from the body. I frowned, upset with what was going on. I didn't know what had caused this pain for all of these people. Those tall monsters? Obviously so.

Across from where I was standing I saw a boy, no more than nine years watching, shocked and mortified at the sight. His green-blue eyes swept across the crowd and stopped on me. His lips jerked into a nervous grimace. He left abruptly with what seemed to be his sister. I sighed and turned away from the scene as well.

I walked away and into an ally. I leant against the wall and sighed again. "Hey, baby. What are you doing all on your own in something so skimpy?" I heard a man ask. My golden eyes opened to see a man standing in front of me. "What's it to you?" I shot back, glancing away. The man pressed both hands on either side of my head on the wall, trapping me in. I watched him curiously as his knee came forward to rub in between my legs. "Not gonna fight back? Good to finally catch a girl who knows her place." The man laughed as his knee gently came into contact with my crotch. I grabbed his neck and pulled his head down so it cracked in humanely into his knee. "What the fuck, bitch?" He sputtered, throwing a punch. I caught his arm and twirled him around so his cheek was against the wall. "I dare you to call me that again and you'll be as good as dead." I hissed, my teeth scraping along his skin, hard enough to draw blood. "Y-you're insane!" The man shouted, struggling against my grip. "Not insane, just dominant." I hissed again, smirking. "L-let me go!" "Sinful beings like you need to be cleaned of sin." I chuckled, releasing the man. "I order you to the nearest tub of water. Clean off your filth." I ordered, pushing him down the road. He readjusted his hat and walked away. I didn't see the small ravenette and brunette children watching, their mouths agape with shock.

My wings tore from my backside in a feathery mess. My halo materialized and shined against the sunlight. I smiled and flew into the air, leaving the unseen children to wonder.

I flew above and onto a roof top again to watch people just idly walk around. I heard a sudden loud explosion coming from outside the wall. Soon, a large, red monster grabbed onto the top of the wall and peered over it. I let my mouth hang open in shock. Towns people stopped and stared, even more shocked.

I wanted to kill the beast but my legs refused to move. It was obvious it wanted to hurt these humans from it's eyeless stare. The large monster swung it's leg back and crashed it into the gate of the town, sending rubble into the air, which landed and killed several people. I watched it shock. What kind of beast could just blindly tear open humanity like that?

I looked around to see masses of people running away from the gate to another on the other side of town. I caught the shouting of a few children. The large monsters began to pour into the city from the broken gate, the larger one not being anywhere in sight.

"Our house is in that direction!" I heard a child yell. My wings tore from my backside and I flew to the source. I watched a small boy and girl run towards a house, presumably their own. I caught a glimpse of a woman under the rubble, half of her body crushed. The kids tried to pull the rubble beam up to no avail.

I took action and flew to them. "Get to safety!" I called to them, stepping behind them, my wings and halo had gone. The boy and girl looked up at me. It was the kids I saw earlier when the wounded men were retreating. "Please, winged lady. My mother is under the rubble and we can't save her." The boy cried in a plea. "Winged lady...?" "We saw your wings! Please help!"

I sighed and moved the two away. "The debree has already crushed my legs. I can't go on even if you were to move the beam." The mother whispered sorrowfully. "Don't worry. My God gives me strength to rescue all three of you." I reassured her, tugging the beam up with all of my strength. My wings reappeared and flapped violently. The mother and kids stared at me as I pulled the beam up. "Pull her out!" I shouted to the kids, who quickly did so, dislodging the woman. "Thank you..." The woman sobbed, holding my gown tightly.

A man ran to us. "Eren, Miksasa, Carla? You have to get out of here!" He shouted. His breath hitched when he saw me lift Carla off of the ground. My wings flapped a little and my halo shimmered. "An angel?"

"Hannes. Get these kids to safety. I'll do the same for Carla." I ordered, lifting off of my feet gently and came to a float above the rubble. "But we have to stay with mom!" The boy with bright green eyes protested, reaching his arm up. "Go, Eren." His mother weakly told him. He showed signs of distress. "Why can't you listen to your mother, Eren? Take Mikasa and get the hell out of here!" Carla shouted. Eren bit his lip before running off with Hannes and Mikasa.

"Who are you?" Carla asked, staring into my golden eyes. "Megami. I'm an angel sent from heaven to aid humanity." I replied, smiling.

I was suddenly smacked out of the air, throwing Carla and I into a building. Carla gave a cry but I remained silent. I crawled over to Carla and attempted to pick her up. "I'm done, Megami." She whispered."I made a promise to your son and I'm not about to break it." I hissed back, heaving Carla up. I groaned as the bones in my legs reconnected and solidified. I stood and looked to our assaulter. One of the giants with a large smile leaned over us, staring. It reached down to grab me only for me to jump out of the way and dash into the air.

Again, I was slammed down. Carla was tossed from my arms again. A giant picked her up and slowly popped her into it's mouth. I screamed and jumped to my feet, not having totally regenerated. I limped to the ground. My wings and legs were broken again. "Fucking regenerate!" I yelled, flapping the broken wing weakly.

I was too late by the time my wings had healed. Carla was devoured. I stood and didn't say a word. "I failed you, Eren..." I hissed, floating into the air, avoiding any monsters.

I didn't know how I was going to tell the small boy. I flew calmly over the river, watching hundreds of people pile onto five boats. I spotted Eren and Mikasa being put onto a boat, along with a small blond boy. I glided down into the boat, my wings shreading into the air as I landed. I walked among the living until I came to the kids.

Eren's head snapped to me. "Where is she?" He asked in a sob. My breath hitched and I could only look at the torn boy. I looked away at the wall, breathing slowly. "No..." Eren gasped. "You...you promised you'd save her..." "I know, Eren Yeager. I tried to save her. My wings broke and didn't heal in time..." I explained in a whisper. Eren looked truely heartbroken. "Who the hell are you, anyway?!" He shouted his question, tears burning his face. "I am Megami." I replied, looking up. I walked away, out of sight, and flew away. Eren watched in disbelief. "Hopefully we'll meet again, Eren Yeager, and then you'll understand just how hard I tried." I whispered in his head.

I sped off, flying into the air towards heaven.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
